Walk a Moon in Her Moccasins
by Mei-Mei the SciFi Junkie
Summary: A Meiling ficcie!! ^_^ Meiling returns from China. While using the Change Card for a capture, Sakura and Meiling get switched. But will Meiling want to give up Sakura's powers? Please R+R!!
1. The Return

_Walk a Moon in Her Moccasins_

_By Mei-Mei_

*       *       *

Hi, everyone.  I'm new to the fanfiction world, so I'm very open to constructive criticism!!  Please R+R!!  Also, I'm looking for a better title for this fic, so please share your ideas.

Disclaimer:  None of these characters or trademarked items are mine; they are belong to their respective copyright owner, i.e. CLAMP, Nelvana, etc.

Author's Note:  I KNOW they didn't really capture the Sand Card this way, but I was just taking some creative license here, k?

*       *       * 

            In the dimly lit kitchen, Li Syaoran shuffled to the hard wooden chair and plopped down with a sigh, plunking his mug of tea down on the oak table.  His shoulders slumped and he leaned forward, deeply inhaling the steam wafting from the mug.  He leaned back with another sigh.  It had been a long day.  Even though Sakura's magic was growing stronger, they had failed to capture the Sand Card again.  Syaoran was not used to failure.  

He had other worries as well.  Since Meiling had returned to Hong Kong, life had been, almost, well…boring.  And Sakura…well, he was too tired to go through _that_ complicated mess of feelings again.

_Knock, knock, knock._  "What the…?" Syaoran looked up, startled.  "I'm coming!" he called softly, almost knocking over his chair in a hasty effort to reach the front door of the apartment.  He turned the knob, opening the door just a crack, when…

_Whoosh_! The door flew open.  A flash of red and black was all that Syaoran saw as the visitor attacked him, pinning his arms to his sides.  Raven hair whipped at his face as his ears were pierced with the scream, "**SYAORAN!**"

"Wha…Huh…_Meiling??_"  Bewildered, Syaoran struggled to free himself from her grasp.  He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back so he could look at her.

"Oh, Syaoran, I'm so happy to see you!" She finally released him.  "I know you weren't expecting me, but the Elders thought it was for the best, and…"

"Shhh, Meiling, Wei's asleep," he managed, numbly closing the door.  "What are you doing here?"

She was making herself comfortable on the sofa, taking off her red traveling cloak.  Her brown carpetbag was at her feet.  "Well, Syaoran, the Elders thought that you could use some support, so you weren't so lonely, and I was perfect for the job.  You need me so much more than they do!"  She paused and peered at him with her ruby eyes.  He was still staring in shock.  "Aren't you happy I'm here?"

He startled out of his daze.  "Wha…oh, of course I am," smiling hastily, "It's just a really big surprise, and I…it's been a long day."  He suppressed a yawn.  "Let's go to bed, and we can talk about this in the morning."

"Sure!" said Meiling brightly.  "See you in the morning, Syaoran!"  With one last hug, she cavorted down the hall towards the spare bedroom, bag and cloak in tow.  

Syaoran sank down into the couch with a sigh.

*                       *                       *

"Syaoran!  Wake up!  It's time for school!"  

Syaoran opened his eyes a few centimeters to see a pair of huge ruby eyes staring back at him, inches from his face.  "Ahh!…oh, hi Meiling."  He struggled to recall the events of last night…Meiling was back…the Elders had sent her…

Meiling straightened up.  "Good morning, Syaoran!"  She was already dressed in her Tomeoda uniform.  "I made you breakfast."

He sat up, rubbing his eyes.  "Gee, thanks, Meiling."

She started to leave but paused in the doorway.  "Hurry up, slowpoke, we've got a lot to catch up on." With that impish smile of hers, she turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

Syaoran smiled in spite of himself and began pulling on his uniform.

Meiling was sitting at the table when Syaoran came out.  She had already eaten.  She placed a bowl in front of him when he sat facing her.  "Eat up, Syaoran, before it gets cold."

Syaoran felt awkward, eating while she just sat there smiling at him.  He put his chopsticks down.  "Meiling, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Her smile quavered.  "You're not happy I'm here?"

"Of course I am, Meiling, but why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it was really spur-of-the-moment; I didn't even have time to pack.  The Elders just kind of decided, and …" she trailed off.  Syaoran was staring hard at her.  She looked down.  "And I was afraid you wouldn't let me come because I would just be in the way again," she finished in a small voice.  

Then she lifted her head defiantly, ruby eyes glistening with unshed tears.  "But the Elders told me to!"

"Shh, Meiling, it's okay.  I really am glad you're back.  I guess I just don't like surprises as much as you do."  He gave her one of his rare smiles.

The smile returned to her face as she blinked away the tears.  "We're going to be late," she admonished, rising from her chair.  "I'll pack your lunch."

Meiling was clinging to his arm with a triumphant grin when they entered the door of classroom 5-2.  Kinomoto would know she was back to claim what was hers.

Sakura was sitting at her desk, chatting with Tomoyo.  She lifted her head to greet Syaoran and…her jaw dropped.  She stared blankly for a few seconds, her eyes shifting between the two.  "Mei_ling_?"

Meiling tossed her hair.  "Hmph.  I told you I'd be back, Kinomoto."

Syaoran sighed.  That old rivalry again.

Recovering, Sakura jumped up and rushed to embrace Meiling.  "Wow!  It's so great that you're back!  Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"  She was too excited to notice Meiling's overwhelmed look.  She turned to Syaoran.  "Why didn't you tell us she was coming?"

Syaoran was a taken back.  "Hey, I didn't know myself!"

Tomoyo rose and bowed slightly.  "Welcome back, Meiling," she said, smiling politely.

Others had noticed the commotion.  The students circled around Meiling.

"Nice to have you back, Meiling," exclaimed Rika.

"Glad to see you again," enthused Chiharu.

In the center of the cluster, Meiling was clearly enjoying all the attention, smiling proudly and still clinging to Syaoran, who looked less than enthusiastic.  He breathed a large sigh of relief when Tereada-sensei entered, because the students took their seats and he was able to escape to his desk.

Syaoran and Sakura both found it very hard to concentrate on schoolwork that day.

Lunch seemed shorter than usual.  There was so much to talk about!  The foursome sat and chatted under the sakura tree while eating.  Sakura wanted to know how the Li clan was doing, why Meiling was back, if she had continued studying martial arts, and on and on.  Meiling, in turn, was very eager to know the status of the cardcaptoring.

"It's going alright," said Sakura, smiling tentatively.  "Except for…"

"Except for what?" Meiling pounced.

"Well, we were doing fine until the Sand Card showed up two days ago," said Syaoran.  "We've tried to capture it twice, but, it was just…too powerful."  He looked away.

Meiling jumped to her feet.  "Well, I'm here now so that Sand Card better watch out!  We'll catch those Clow Card twice as fast as before!"

Sakura giggled.  "It's good to have you back, Meiling."

*     *    *

Well, what did ya think?  I know the beginning's not that great, but keep reading!!  It gets better, I promise!


	2. The Fight

*      *      *

Author's Note/Disclaimer: The one from the first chapter still stands, but I just wanted to say that Sakura's battle costume is purely my idea.  Also, continue to forgive my creative license concerning the Sand Card.

*      *      *

The three-quarter moon shone brightly in the clear night sky ASK hi ""  above the Tomoeda city park.  The bright street lamps cast eerie shadows all around.  A silent tension, still, yet anticipating, hung in the air; the park was deserted.  Well, except for the two young girls and the Guardian Beast clustered near the pale, towering Penguin Slide.   

"This battle costume suits you so well, Sakura," Tomoyo smiled as she began filming, panning up from Sakura's feet to her head.

"Thanks, I think," Sakura said hesitantly, blushing.  She tugged at the shiny black gloves that flared into a lily-blossom shape above her elbows.  Her thigh-high boots were identical.  She turned around so Tomoyo could get a shot of her cape, which was navy and cut halfway down into two pointed trails.

"Well, this doesn't suit _me_!" Kero said loudly, pointing to his pink arm puffs.  "Guardian Beasts are _not_ supposed to look like ballerinas!"

"_Kero_-chan," admonished Sakura. "If I can put up with pink puffs, so can you."

"Besides, Kero-chan, I thought that you liked my costumes."  Tomoyo swung her video camera around to bear on him.  "You know it's important for a cardcaptor to look the part."

Bells tinkled lightly behind them, and two shadowy figures stepped out of the trees.

"Keep your voices down!  _Some_ of us are actually trying to work here!"  Meiling eyed the puffy rose-colored shorts and sleeves of Sakura's dusky green jumper outfit with a superior air.

"Oh, hi Meiling.  Hi, Li-kun," Sakura blushed.

"Speak for yourself, little girl!  We could hear those bells a mile away!"  Kero flew up into Meiling's face, and the two stared each other down.

"Stop it, you two!" Sakura interposed herself between them.  "I'm sure Kero-chan's just glad you're back, Meiling," she said laughed embarrassedly, covering Kero's mouth when he tried to protest.  "Let's just get this over with."

"I agree," Syaoran spoke up. "I'll be glad when the Sand Card is sealed and signed."

Meiling hmphed.

"Over here," Syaoran beckoned to Meiling.  He pointed to the park's huge sandbox that all the little children played in.  Buckets and shovels still lay half buried in the sand.  "This is where the Sand Card showed itself before."

"Are we just going to sit here all night waiting for it?"  Meiling looked at each of the cardcaptors, then stepped up to the side of the box.  "Sand Card, come on out!  Meiling Li's back and you're goin' down!"

"NO!" Kero yelled.  "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting its attention," Meiling grinned, hands on hips.

The ground began to shake.

Sakura clutched her wand and took a step back.  "I think you succeeded!"

The ground shook harder.

"Everybody RUN!" yelled Syaoran.  He grabbed Meiling's arm and pulled her back from the edge.

Suddenly, an explosion ripped through the air. Sand showered everywhere.  Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero flew to the left, landing hard on the concrete.  Meiling and Syaoran soared to the right, hitting the ground near the edge of some trees.

The Sand Card hovered over the sandbox.  In her visible form, she was exotic looking, with harem pants and long, dark braids.  Her midriff was bare.  She levitated herself, legs crossed Indian-style.

Sakura got to her feet, helping up Tomoyo.  She stepped forward, wand ready.  "What should I do, Kero-chan?"

Just then the Sand Card raised her arm.  She let loose a blast of sand, aimed at Sakura.  "JUMP!" Sakura yelled, pulling out a card.  The Sand Card kept aiming, shooting arcs of sand, but Sakura was too fast, jumping from tree to lamppost and on.

Off to the right, Meiling managed to pull herself up.  "What's she doing?  She should be attacking it, not running away!"

Syaoran rose behind her.  "We've already tried attacking it.  There's not much that sand is vulnerable to."  He pulled out his sword.  "Force, know my plight," he began the incantation.  "LIGHTNING!" he called, and a bolt flew out of the sword, blasting the Sand Card with perfect accuracy.

The Sand Card tumbled to the ground.  But when she raised her head, there was still a determined gleam in her eye.

"Well, Kero-chan, what do you make of it?" inquired Tomoyo as Sakura landed next to them.

"Make…" Sakura murmured, "make… Wait a second!  We can _make_ the sand into something!"  She stepped forward again and pulled out two cards: the Change and the Fiery.

"What are you doing?" called Kero.

"I get it!" said Tomoyo excitedly.  "She's going to heat the sand and change it into glass!"

"Exactly, Tomoyo," said Sakura over her shoulder.

But on the other side of the sandbox, Meiling and Syaoran couldn't hear the exchange.

"What's she doing now?" said Meiling, exasperated.

"I hope _she_ knows," said Syaoran quietly.

"Well, I know what I'm doing!" proclaimed Meiling. "That's Sand's visible form, which means it's fightable.  And fighting is my specialty!"  She took off running toward the sandbox.

"Change Card!" called Sakura, holding up the cards.

Syaoran gasped.  "Meiling, NO!"  He grabbed for her and missed.

Meiling didn't hear, not Sakura's incantation and not Syaoran's call.  Her hair flew back as she ran, she could feel the victory already…

"Use the Fiery Card to change the sand to glass!  CHANGE!"  Sakura released the cards with her wand, and the spirits flew from them.

Her eyes looked ahead to their destination…and then she saw Meiling.  "Meiling, NO!"  Her eyes widened with fear.  She had to stop them, stop Meiling.  She ran, and jumped…catching on to the Change Card's chameleon-like tail.  Tomoyo, Kero, and Syaoran looked on in horror.  Meiling had already met the Sand Card, Sakura couldn't stop the momentum…

They crashed into Meiling, knocking her and the Sand Card full force to the ground.

There was a blinding flash of light, and then Meiling hit the sand and everything went black. 


	3. The Power

A/N: These last two chapters get a bit longer and more angsty/emotional.  Now there's actually something interesting happening!  Also, I really like reviews.  (HINT HINT) ~_^

*          *          *

Meiling's head spun.  Her unconscious mind was a jumble of thoughts and feelings, pictures and sounds in a black milieu.  They began to focus… She was lying down, somewhere…And she felt strange.  Warm, almost.  As thought energy was flowing though her, around here, like she was glowing with warmth.  And there was something hard in her hand…

            "Sakura!  Sakura!"  A female voice.

            _Not Sakura too_, thought her unconscious.

            And then she felt a force as strong as gravity pulling her, straining her mind, forcing her back to consciousness…

            Meiling's eyes fluttered as she came to.

            "She's waking up!" the same voice said.

            She laboriously raised her eyelids.  Everything swam into focus, and Tomoyo's face came into view.

            "Tomoyo…" began Meiling, trying to raise her head.

Syaoran crouched down beside Tomoyo.  "Don't move!  Just lie there for a minute and get your bearings back."

"I…"started Meiling, but Syaoran shushed her again.  She suddenly realized there was still something clutched in her fist.  She looked down, to the side.  A stick of some kind…no, Sakura's Sealing Wand!  How in the world had _that_ gotten there?

She struggled to sit up, and this time Syaoran helped her.  She pushed her bangs back off her forehead with one hand and propped herself up with the other that held the wand.  She still felt a bit dazed.  Glancing around a bit, she saw they were still in the park.  The streetlamps still cast an eerie glow over them, and crickets chirped in the still night.

"Are you alright now?" asked Syaoran concernedly.  "I'd better go see to Meiling."

He stood up.  She stared after him, confused.  _What's he talking about?  Where's he going?_  She craned her head around Tomoyo, and saw him crouch by someone else lying on the ground.  Sakura?  

Then she saw the long dark hair spilled on the girl's shoulders, and the costume and shoes she wore.

_Wha?…Those are mine…It's…_"It's_ me_!" she croaked out loud.  

Tomoyo followed her gaze, then looked back at her.  "What's wrong, Sakura?" she asked, reaching for her.  "Your voice sounds a little funny."

Meiling recoiled, jumping to her feet.  She looked down in disbelief.  _I'm wearing it, Sakura's costume!_  The gloves and the cape and…

_I'm her and she's me!_

"No," she whispered staring at her gloved hands.  "No! I'm Meiling!"  Panic rose in her chest.

Kero and Tomoyo stared at her stupefied.  Syaoran raised his head.  "Sakura?"

She turned on him, nearly hysterical now.  "NO! No, I'm Meiling!  _That's_ Sakura!"  She pointed to the girl at his knees.

He stared at her, too, like she was crazy.  "Ask her!" she cried rushing to them.  She shook Meiling's body, her own body, but it was Sakura…

"Sakura, STOP!" cried Syaoran, pulling her off.  She was crying now.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" called Kero.

The girl on the ground began to stir, her dark lashes fluttering.  "I feel so cold…"

"Sakura!" yelled Meiling, struggling against Syaoran's restraint.

The raven head snapped up.  "Huh?"  And then she saw Meiling.  The ruby eyes glazed over, and Sakura fainted.

"Meiling!" cried Syaoran, rushing to catch her.

"NO!  I'm Meiling!"  She ran and pulled him arm.  "The Change Card did it, the Change Card…" She collapsed in to sobs.

Syaoran looked at her with narrowed eyes.  "The Change Card…no, it can't be…"

Tomoyo gasped.  "Li-kun, she's telling the truth!  Remember the flash of light?"

"Oh, no!" cried Kero.  "They changed bodies!" 

Syaoran looked at Meiling.  She was still sobbing.  "Shh, don't cry.  It'll be all right.  Meiling, I'm sorry."  He reached out to touch her cheek, then pulled back.  That was weird.  He was talking to Meiling, yet looking at Sakura…

"It's okay," she said weakly.

He stood, then stooped to pick up Meiling's body (well, he guessed it was really Sakura's body, but anyways).  "Let's go home, and we can sort out what to do there.  We've probably woken up some people by now," he said, looking around.

"Sorry," said Meiling a little sheepishly, standing and brushing away tears.

The four started down the shadowy, tree-lined path in silence.  They hadn't gone far when Syaoran stopped again.  "Look," he said, pointing at the ground ahead.

There lay the Sand Card on a blanket of sand, her hair spread out wildly.  She was out cold.

"Quick, we have to capture her _now_!" cried Kero.

"But how?" Tomoyo pointed out.  "Sakura's unconscious, too."

Syaoran was giving Meiling a curious look.  "Maybe _you_ could…"

"The Little Girl doesn't have any magic!" said Kero impatiently.

Meiling made a face at him, twisting Sakura's features.

"But she's in Sakura's body now," argued Syaoran.

That made Meiling start.  _What if…?_  

Then it hit her…she didn't feel _warm_, she felt _magic_!  "Me?" she whispered to herself.  "I have _magic_ now?"  Her green eyes blazed as the realization set in.

"I can do it," she said determinedly, raising the wand.  She felt the blood rushing through her veins, and the magic energy coursing about her.

"Meiling, wait, be careful," warned Syaoran.

"I know what I'm doing," she retorted, pulling away.  "This is _my_ chance now!"

She ran forward, raising the wand again.  "Sand Card, I command you to return to your rightful form! SAND CARD!"

She felt a surge of energy rush through her, around her.  Colors blazed.  The world was on fire.  And then she blinked, and in her hand was a red-and-gold Clow Card that had SAND blazoned across the bottom.

"Wow," she breathed.  Then she spun around, holding the Card and wand aloft.  "I told you I could do it!"

They just stared at her.  It didn't _look_ weird, just Sakura capturing a card.  But the idea that _Meiling_ could…well, it was mind-boggling.

Tomoyo broke the silence.  "I'll say, wow."

"Meiling just used magic," said Kero, reduced to stating the obvious.

"That, that was really good, Meiling," said Syaoran, shaking himself out of his stupor.  He smiled a little.  "Let's go home now."

Meiling, clutching the card to her chest, barely heard them.  She didn't need to.  She had magic.  

*          *          *

Syaoran pushed open the door of the apartment with his shoulder, still carrying Sakura/Meiling.  He felt extremely thankful that Wei was such a heavy sleeper, because he didn't feel like explaining his incompetent bumblings right now.

"Do you have a spare bedroom that we can put Sakura in?" the ever-thoughtful Tomoyo asked.

"We can use my room," offered Meiling uncharacteristically.  Maybe looking like Sakura prompted her to act like her too.  "I'll sleep in Syaoran's room."

Syaoran looked at her, blushing a little.

Meiling's green eyes flashed.  "Syaoran, just because I _look_ like Sakura…besides, I've been in your room a hundred million times.  There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about."

Syaoran said nothing, but lowered his eyes slightly and looked away.  He carried Sakura down the hallway, and laid her gently on Meiling's bed.  He just stood and looked at her for a minute.  She looked so in place, so normal.  It was so impossible for him to believe that she wasn't his stubborn, energetic, beautiful Meiling.

The gang had followed and was clustered in the doorway.  Tomoyo stepped forward.  "I'm going to stay with her in case she wakes up," she told them, kneeling beside the bed.

"All right," said Syaoran quietly, turning to leave.  He and Kero went back down the hallway, but Meiling paused in the door, staring at her body lying on the bed, letting a weird, cold, light-headed, queasy, unnatural sensation run through her as she stared at herself.  Then she turned away and closed the door behind her.

Syaoran was sitting at the kitchen table; Kero hovered in front of him.  They were having a somewhat heated discussion.

"But we've been through this before.  We know how to fix it, to change them back," argued Syaoran.

"Yeah, and what are we going to tell her father and brother?  That she had temporary cosmetic surgery?"

"Well, we could use the Mirror Card," suggested Syaoran suddenly.  "It could take the form of Sakura and then make some excuse to go out before they can discover the deception."

"Hey, that just might work," replied Kero thoughtfully.

Meiling entered.  "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"All right, Sa…Meiling, but let me borrow the Mirror Card."  Li blushed slightly at his mistake, standing up to conceal it.  "I have some cover-ups to implement."

"You mean _we_ have cover-ups to implement," Kero retorted.

For once in her life, Meiling was too tired to snap back at Kero.  "Here," she said, handing Syaoran the card.  "See you in the morning."

As he and Kero slipped out the door, he muttered, "It's only for one day," to reassure himself.

Meiling overheard him on her way back down the hallway.  She tiptoed into her room, nodding to Tomoyo at Sakura's bedside, but keeping herself from looking at her own body.  She quickly took pants and a blouse from her closet, and left just as silently.

            She changed in Syaoran's room, yet she didn't go to bed.  She sat on the bed with her back against the wall and her legs in a lotus position and just thought.  Often, she had been guilty of not doing enough of that.  Maybe it was time to catch up.

            As her tired mind wandered, it came back to Syaoran's parting comment.  _Only a day…_

            Her head came up slowly as she realized the full implications of it all.  A mix of disappointment and anger went flooding through her.  As eager as she was to get out of Sakura's body…she would lose the magic too.

            She leaped to her feet.  There had to be some way around that.  She was a member of the Li clan after all.  She needed this magic, deserved it.  She _had_ to keep the magic.

She started pacing the carpeted floor of Syaoran's room.  In exactly a day at the exact same place, she and Sakura would switch back using the Change Card again.  But…what if she didn't show up?  Her eyes widened as she remembered what Kero had told them when he and Syaoran switched bodies.  _It becomes permanent._

She had to leave.  Now.  While Syaoran was gone and Tomoyo was occupied.

She ran to grab her school bag from beside the front door.  She quickly grabbed some food from the kitchen cupboards, enough to last her a few days, and threw it in.  She took some money from the chest in the hallway; not too much, just enough to get by on out in the real world.  Then she returned to Syaoran's room and pilfered two pairs of pants and some shirts out of the back of his closet.  They would fit her well enough, and he would never notice they were gone.  Finally, she took her good luck charm, a gold necklace with the Chinese character for her Zodiac animal, out of the china buffet where she hid it for safekeeping and clasped the chain around her neck.  The Sealing Key already hung there.

That was all she needed, because what she _really_ needed was to save her magic.  Backpack slung over one shoulder, she quietly opened the front door and slipped out.  

She ran without looking back.


	4. The Dream

            A/N:  Well, here's the last chapter finally.  PLEASE write me a review.  I want to know what you think!  

*          *          *

            The bus station was swarming with people.  Sounds from everywhere became jumbled into a loud hum.  Strange smells wafted past her.  Colors blurred around her.

            Meiling kept her head down and her held her bookbag tight as she pushed through the crowd.  People might be suspicious of Sakura's sweet features.  She still had half an hour before her bus left, and definitely nothing to do with that time.  Spying an empty bench, she hurried to claim it.  She collapsed onto the bench, allowing her tired muscles to relax a little.  But only a little.  

She reminded herself that she only had to last out here for a day.  Then it would be permanent.  _Then I can go home to Hong Kong with my magic, and everything will be just as it should be._  She smiled a little.  _My life will finally be right._  

*                                  *                                  *

            Syaoran once again straggled through the front door of his apartment, this time alone.  He had left Kero with the Mirror Card.  And this time he only had one concern:  he needed sleep.  Badly.  He plodded wearily down the hall to Meiling's room, and pushed the door open gently while knocking softly.

            Tomoyo's head rose quickly, and he saw that her eyes were red-rimmed.  "Is everything all right?" he asked.  When she nodded, he continued. "You can stay here tonight if you want," he offered.  "You can use some of Meiling's clothes."

            Tomoyo nodded again, then turned her face to wipe away a tear.

            "Well…goodnight," said Syaoran awkwardly.

            "Goodnight, Li-kun," said Tomoyo softly, managing a small smile.

            He shut the door behind him.  Returning to the living room, he threw himself on the couch and was asleep within seconds.

*                                  *                                  *

            A blast of fresh air hit her as she got off the bus, which puttered and bumped away into the distance, leaving her alone with the silent countryside.  The sun had just come up, and the scenery was beautifully illuminated in its golden rays.  She simply stood there for a minute, arms open, eyes shut, and let her face and body absorb the sun, the wind, the calm that settled over everything.  So seldom had she been out of a city, it was refreshing to experience this peaceful setting.  

            On the left side of the dirt road, a white picket fence enclosed vast open fields, probably farmlands.  On the right, a sparse forest grew.  She meandered on down the road with a light spirit, but she felt her feet get heavier with every step.  How long had it been since she had slept?

So she plopped down underneath a huge tree on the right, not even noticing it was a sakura tree, laid her bookbag beside her, and leaned her head back.  _Only a few minutes_, she told her herself.  Then her eyelids started to droop closed…

*                                  *                                  *

        Syaoran's eyes squinted open as the morning sun hit them, pouring through the apartment's tiny window.  He shook himself awake, forcing himself to stand up.  He still wore his battle robes, which felt hot and heavy.  He looked at his watch.  6:30.  Morning training with Wei began at 7, which meant he would be up soon.  

            He tiptoed to Meiling's room.  Pushing the door open, he was surprised to see Tomoyo sitting up on the bed, with Meiling next to her.  _Not Meiling, Sakura._  Both girls had changed into some of Meiling's clothes.  They looked tired, but alert.

            "Oh," he stammered, taking a step back.  "I'm sorry.  Is…are…?"

            "It's all right, Li-kun," spoke up Sakura.  "Tomoyo explained everything to me."  She smiled feebly.  "I can live without my magic for a day."

            "Okay, well…," he paused, then continued tentatively.  "Meiling and I have training with Wei in a half hour.  Can you pretend to be Meiling and fake a stomachache or something?"

            Tomoyo looked at Sakura, who nodded resignedly.  

            "All right, then."   He looked at Tomoyo.  "You can hide with Meiling in my room until Wei and I leave."

            When she nodded, he turned to leave.  As he stepped out the door, he saw Tomoyo lean over and put her arm around Sakura's shoulder.

            He needed to talk to Meiling.  He had a weird sense of foreboding, a strange feeling in his gut; about what, he didn't know, but still…  He went to his own room, knocking softly as he pushed open the door.  "Meiling?" he called softly.  He went to his closet and pulled out some workout clothes.  Retreating to a dark corner, he threw them on.  "Meiling, it's time to get up."  He went over to the bed, and leaned down to shake her.  "Meiling…" The bed was empty.  His eyes narrowed.  _She wouldn't…  _But he knew she would.  It would be just like Meiling to take advantage of this situation…

            He went first to the china buffet.  Just as he had thought, her necklace, her good luck charm, was gone.  His hope was starting to fade…

He fairly burst in on Tomoyo and Sakura, still sitting on the bed.  "Tomoyo, did Meiling tell you she was going anywhere?" he demanded.  

Both girls stared at him in puzzlement.  Tomoyo shook her head.  "No, I don't think so…"

He finally answered their questioning gazes: "Meiling's not here."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.  "What does that mean, Li-kun?"

"It means…it means we have to find her.  Now."  _Before she changes things that are not meant to be changed._  

The girls stood and followed him to the kitchen.  He scribbled a hasty note.

_Wei--_

_Went on an unexpected capture.  Be back later, don't know how long._

_--Xiao-Lang_

            "But, Li-kun, I don't understand.  Why would Meiling leave?"  The innocence of Sakura's question almost killed him.

            He took her by the shoulders and sat her down.  "Listen to me.  Meiling has your magic.  She wants to keep it.  And the only way for her to do that is to _not_ be at the same place you were switched exactly 24 hours later."

            Her ruby eyes widened with horror.  "No, she wouldn't…"

            "Well, she did," replied Syaoran grimly, standing.  "C'mon, let's go."

            "But where are we going?" Sakura rushed after him, Tomoyo with her camera in tow.

            "First to your house.  We need Kero."

            Had she not been so anxious and confused, Sakura might have laughed at the irony of Syaoran saying that.

*                                  *                                  *

            She was in the park, and it was night.  She was waiting for something…but what?  She could see the Penguin slide in the distance, and the lampposts.  Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding light, and she fell to her knees.  She felt cold, yet somehow, relieved…

            "Meiling."

            She whirled, looking for the source of the deep, calm, compelling male voice.  She was no longer in the park, but a field of stars, floating, suspended in them…

            "Meiling."  

            There it was again.  She turned…and there he was.  Tall, still as a statue, hands clasped in front of him.  His long deep purple robes folded upon his black slippers.  He had long black hair, very fine, and glasses, and his face held such a wise, peaceful, kind expression that Meiling took a step back.  This unfamiliar man seemed to know her and was smiling at her!

            "Who…who are you?" she faltered.  Yet as soon as she said it, she knew.  Her eyes widened.  "I've…I've seen you in pictures.  You're Clow Reed."

            He nodded in assent.  "That is correct.  You know more than you give yourself credit for, Meiling."

            "Where are we?  Why am I here?" She was still nervous.

            He smiled that gentle smile again.  "You're dreaming, Meiling.  Sakura has dreams, about the future, and more, all the time.  Now that you're in her body, and have her powers, you are having these dreams too.  It was imperative that I took this opportunity to talk to you.  There is much we need to discuss."  

            "What about?  I'm still not sure I understand, Clow Reed, sir."

            The smile was gone from his face, yet his voice still held the gentle tone, and he spoke with utmost kindness.  "Then let us get to the point.  Meiling, what you are about to do is wrong.  It is an act of selfishness.  Everything in life has a purpose, a reason.  Do not take it upon yourself to decide what that purpose is, or change it."

            Her proud shoulders fell as she listened to her wise ancestor speak.  Had anyone else scolded her in such a way, she would have made an angry retort.  But now, somehow, she couldn't.  Because she knew he was right.  And after all the chaos of the past night and morning, she suddenly felt hopelessly defeated.  Despair welled up inside of her.  

She burst out, "But why shouldn't I have magic?  Why have I been so…so _cursed? _ Why?"  Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked at him, demanding an answer.  

The gentle smile returned, but not to mock her.  "Meiling, you proved your intelligence only a minute ago.  Now use your brain and think hard.  Do you really think it is possible for a member of the Li clan to be born without magic?"

She gasped as she realized what he was saying.  "But then…"

He cut her off in a gentle sort of reprimand.  "That does not mean that you can feel, see, or use those powers.  Even I cannot foresee when, or if, they will ever manifest.  And that is not the lesson you must take away from this conversation."

Meiling stood stock still, still absorbing what he told her.  Clow Reed continued.  "You are a special person, Meiling.  And if you needed this nightmarish experience to help you see that, then at least you have discovered it now.  You don't need Sakura's magic to be happy.  _Yourself_, your abilities and gifts, is all you need.  Your spirit, determination, intelligence, athletic skills…your list of attributes goes on.  Believe in yourself and you can fulfill all that you dream about."

Then he looked her squarely in the eye.  "And about Syaoran."  She sighed, having known this would come eventually.  She braced herself for the worst.

"Know this: your happiness is not dependant on him.  There is one man in this world that is meant for you; whether it is Syaoran or not, again, I cannot see.  Your love will come one day, and until then, you must be patient.  Patience is something you need to learn."

"But…but then it is possible, right?  Me and Syaoran?"  Her eyes shone bright with hope.

"The future is always in motion, Meiling.  Tomorrow is what you make of it.  Now, I think you know what you have to do.  Go, and be happy."  With that and one last smile, he began to vanish, fading into the swirling mist of stars.  "Goodbye, daughter."  The deep, kind words resounded in his place.  And then the whole scene began to fade away…

Meiling sat bolt upright.  She looked around in confusion.  The sun was shining and the birds were chirping.  The countryside was warm and peaceful.  Then she remembered.  _The dream… _

She sighed.  This wasn't going to be fun, but at least it would be _right._  And so she grabbed her bag, stood up, and walked out of the shadow of the sakura tree.

*                                  *                                  *

_Tap, tap, tap._  Syaoran rapped gently on the glass.  The mustached ticket attendant behind it slid the window open.  "Can I help you, young man?"

"Yes," replied Syaoran, speaking over the noise of the bus station behind him.  "I was wondering if you had seen a girl about my age, with short, honey brown hair and green eyes.  She would have come through here early this morning."

"No, I'm sorry, I can't help you there.  Try speaking with the main desk, over there."  The man pointed.

"Thank you, sir," said Syaoran as the man closed the window.  He sighed and hung his head.  There was no point in telling the man that the main desk had sent him _here_.  Hoping the others were having better luck, he started to turn around.

"Syaoran."

His head snapped up.  He knew that voice.  He whirled around to find…a girl with short, honey brown hair and green eyes.  She looked terribly tired and her eyes were cast to the ground.

For a second he just stared, then the relief exploded inside of him.  "_Meiling!_  Oh, thank God…"  Angry and happy at the same time, he rushed to embrace her.

She held out her hands to stop him.  "Syaoran, listen," she spoke quickly.  "Before you say anything, yes, I knew what I was doing, and yes, and I know it was wrong.  But, Syaoran, I saw Clow Reed, I _saw_ him, in a dream, and you won't believe what he told me…"  Her eyes were wide with earnestness.  

Some of Syaoran's anger washed away, but he still cut her off.  "Meiling, it sounds like you have quite a story to tell, and some apologies, too."  She hung her head.  "But all of _us_ have been looking for _you_ all day and are _extremely_ tired."  He checked his watch. "We still have a good deal of time before the Switch. Let's find the others and go home."  _Still_ trying to ignore the fact that she looked like Sakura, Syaoran put his arm around Meiling and led her away.

*                                  *                                  *

Meiling felt anxious as she stood in the dark park.  The others were silent as well.  She looked around at the Penguin Slide and lampposts, trying to calm herself.  She suddenly had a strange sense of déjà vu, but quickly shook her head to put it out of her mind.  She wasn't sure she could go through with this if she didn't stay focused…  She repeated the words Clow Reed had told her in her head:  _You are special.  You don't need Sakura's magic…_

"Ready?"  Syaoran's voice broke through the fog of her thoughts.  She looked at Sakura, and they both nodded.

Meiling pulled out the Change Card and held it in her hand, and for just a moment simply stared at the card and the wand, trying to memorize that warm, happy feeling of _magic_ that had always been so elusive to her.  All eyes watched her with anticipation.  Then, with a deep breath, she raised the wand.  "Change Card!" she called.  "Return us to our rightful bodies.  CHANGE CARD!"

As she released the card, she felt her world turn to fire once again.  And as she felt the energy swirl around her, she reached out blindly, eyes half-shut, for Sakura's hand, so the change would take effect.  She found it, and clasped it tight.  Then a brilliant flash of light struck her eyes, and she fell to her knees…

Just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over.  She opened her eyes, and then immediately looked down.  The red of her battle costume blazed in the dark.  She breathed a sigh of relief.  _I'm back!  _She shivered a little from the cold, dull feeling that washed over her, but she soon grew re-accustomed to it.

Next to her, Tomoyo ran to embrace Sakura.  Then they both turned to hug Meiling.  Syaoran watched in amazement.  He would never have been able to forgive Meiling as the ever-kind Sakura had.  That girl had the biggest heart of anyone he knew.  

He went over to Meiling and extended a hand to help her up.  "Are you all right?" 

She smiled feebly.  "Yeah."  But then she laughed a little as she took his hand and stood.  "Yeah.  I think I'm better than I've ever been."  Ruby eyes glistening with sadness and joy, she hugged him, and then turned back to hug Sakura and Tomoyo again, and finally even Kero.

_I guess it was nice to see the world through Sakura's eyes for a while_, she thought as they all walked home through the park arm in arm.  _But Clow Reed was right.  I like being myself the best!_

*          *          *

A/N:  Well, I really liked the way this story turned out.  But what did you think?  Write a review!!!  Also, I'd just like to say that I didn't really want any pairings, be it MeiLi or S+S or even slash, in this story; I wanted to just stick some hints of some stuff in and let the reader decide.  I think by staying so open-ended I was trying to be true to the atmosphere of the first season anime, where you weren't really sure how things were going to turn out.

Once again, other title ideas for this fic would be most appreciated.  

Thanks to Nathalie, Iris, and FLAPPY, plus badhbh catha, for their nagging and encouragement.

Well, thanx for reading!!  If you liked it, read my other stuff too!  Bye!                                                                                  ~Mei-Mei  ^_^


End file.
